Perhaps Love is not a weakness
by Tavin Wilhelm
Summary: My own Epilogue set after Dragon Age: Origins, seeing as the real Epilogue concerning Morrigan disappointed me...


**_Rather disapointed in the ending of Dragon Age: Origins, or at least the part of Morrigan, I decided to write my own "epilogue" of sorts..._**

_Seven years after the Coronation of King Alistair..._

The presence, impossible... it couldn't be, she hadn't felt it in so long, but she still instantly recognized it...

The raven haired sorceress sighed a shaky breath and glanced down at the wood hewn ring on her finger, seven years it had been there, a painful, and at times needful reminder of him. So many nights she had cried and regretted her actions of leaving, but she knew it was the right thing to do, she couldn't plague anyone with the child.

But if only to further her pain, the child died, contrary to her belief that it would survive the bonding with the archdemon spirit, but rather to stay and explain her means, and tell her.. her love, of the failure, and that his child was dead, she fled into the deep corners of Ferelden, finding refuge in the places man called dangerous.

She built a small hut, in the depths of the Korcari wilds, to deep for anyone with a right mind to venture into, for deep and mysterious beasts made their home here, but thankfully, they kept their distance from her "Home" if it could be called that.

Morrigan knew it would be better to ignore the presence, but her heart cringed for it, and her solitude in the Wilds had taught her several things, including the fact that even though all was won, and peace was at hand... she still knew peace not, for every day she wrestled with her decisions, and found no victory in any of them... Solitude was a word she came to hate.

With careful steps, Morrigan crossed the small threshold of her hut, and slowly pressed on the wooden door to the outside, glad to see however it was dusk, and nighttime was quickly approaching; her favorite time of the day.

As she slowly walked out, her eyes trailing along the rough picket fence that encircled her domain, finding nothing on the otherside; but she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened as she spotted a figure softly closing the gate into her home, instantly recognizing the face.

_Tavin..._

A mixture of emotions welled up in her.. anger, resistance, regret.. love.

But as her hazel-gold eyes locked with his piercing blue onces, all had resistance in her crumbled and her hand slowly came up to her face, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Tavin crossed the small yard and she fell into his arms, memories of night's spent at the camp, away from Alistair and the others, alone with him.. of watching him become a distant Grey Warden she once avoided, to the knight champion of Ferelden, sharing many a battles.. and many a nights with her... she missed his embrace, he was the only one she ever allowed to hold her, let alone share a moment with her...

"You came for me.. you found me, you- I.." she stuttered, lost for words.

"I told you I would.." he said softly.

"I told you not to." she said, trying to muster a hint of steel in her voice.. but once again, his presence crumbled any resistance in her as he spoke, "And yet, I could not live without you." he said. "I still remember the time you called me "love".."

"How long have you been looking?" she asked, surely it hadn't taken seven years to find her, perhaps he had occupied himself for more years than she knew, a trace of jealousy ran through her as spiteful thoughts entered her mind.

"Since the day you left." he said, erasing all traces of said emotions.

At this, she was rendered speechless.

"I would offer you to return back to Denerim with me, but I know you would say no to this.. and so, I leave the decision up to you, but I am not leaving you again.. I've been away from you for to long." he said, a lump forming in his throat.

She nodded slowly, confused as what to do... her teachings, her ways, all she once stood for with the ideal of "Survival of the fittest" clashed with her personal emotions.. perhaps, there was room for love in life? Maybe it wasn't a nuisance.. or a weakness..

"I.." she began to say, carrying off slightly as she pondered her decisions... but finally she chose.

"I want you here." she said, closing her eyes and laying her head against his armored chest.. the same armor he wore over half a decade earlier. "Will you stay?" she asked, fearing the Wilds would drive him away.. it almost did the day they met.

He smiled, "Forever."


End file.
